Metal & Dust
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Se siente como si tuviese un sol debajo de su piel y él se quemase.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **N/A:** mi primer Nishikimi (luego haré un Nishiouka, tal vez). Uuhh, fingiré que no escribí esto.

* * *

 **H** ay una chica, al principio.

Ella es —tan pura y tan intangible y— muy difusa. Como una fotografía de un paisaje excelso sacada en el peor ángulo posible. Tiene sus puntos buenos (los tiene, sí), pero es complicado hallarlos entre tantas líneas imprecisas e indeterminadas que la conforman, siendo el resultado una figura confusa que no atrae la atención de ningún espectador. _Excepto de él_. Y no es que Nishio sea de los que se fijan en todas las muchachas que se crucen en su camino —no valen la pena, ninguno de ellos lo vale, los humanos son traicioneros— pero hay algo en ella. Una especie de electricidad furtiva y que le susurra los secretos más complejos del universo para que él pueda escucharlos y guardárselos en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta cuando guste.

Hay una chica, al principio.

Se trata de una compañera de Kamii recién inscrita. Alguien que no ha de cargar con ningún error por encima de sus hombros menudos de galleta, piensa Nishiki. No tiene nada que ver con su persona. Y sin embargo, sus caminos se entrelazan. El de ella, una Eva, y el de él —una serpiente que trae el pecado entre los dientes y un veneno letal asimismo—. Y todo por el cambio olvidado de una máquina expendedora de bebidas, qué gracia le da aquello. Pero es que lo que importa es ella, ella que es inocente y que aún así le despierta deseos primitivos de: _cuidarcuidarcuidar_. Más eso tampoco importa. No, no lo hace, no ahí. Porque–

Hay una chica, al principio. Y hay un chico, también.

 **X**

Tiene ojos de cacao sin moler y cabello de chocolate a medio derretir o quizá un terreno de tierra esperando por su lluvia para saciarla. Tiene piel blanca como la sal y las manos pequeñas (tan pequeñas) de muñeca de aparador, empolvada por el tiempo y la ausencia. Tiene labios de melocotón mordido y hay un vacío —en su pecho y— su mirada que a veces se queda viendo la pared varios minutos sin ejecutar ninguna clase de movimiento si ellos salen a tomar un café (él la invita pues no tiene nada más que hacer). Es como si ella pensara: «no me queda nada, hay nieve que arde en mis pulmones». Pero dice en su lugar algo absurdo:

— Ey Nishiki, ¿tienes idea de a que huele la tristeza? Yo creo que huele a flores marchitas. Es que igual estaría triste si estuviese muerta sabes.

Y Nishio debe admitirse asombrado por esa clase de comentarios. Con el vago impulso de sonreír irónicamente o amargamente —su café lo prefiere sin azúcar, después de todo—, aunque guarda silencio y musita un «Ah, ya», como si eso lo explicase todo. Hablar sobre flores muertas y sobre tristezas dulces mientras ella va quitándole la coraza de hielo con su calor humano (tan efímero) al derretirle, sin que Nishiki se percate de cuándo o cómo–

( _cómo podría ser tan amable con él en primer lugar_ ).

Nishio no lo precisa. Se limita a observarla y ella sigue luciendo hueca de algún modo —tan hueca que él puede tocarle las costillas, casi-casi—.

En una clase de juego perverso que está llevando a cabo. Tal vez.

Es que ella es tanto y es nada y–

Y ella se llama Kimi Nishino.

( _Ki-mi_ , la llama él, y se enreda el tapete de su lengua al pronunciarlo, involuntariamente).

 **X**

Nishiki la besa en un impulso.

Un tiempo después de que se conocen y empiezan a salir. —unos meses, o semanas, no es que lleve la cuenta de todos modos—.

Kimi permanece estática y congelada mientras los colores se le suben al rostro de lienzo en blanco y él se aparta, no durando el beso más de diez segundos. El sabor de su boca es bastante fresco y llamativo. ¿Sushi? ¿Soda? Nishio no sabe de comida, así que no hay forma de confirmarlo. Pero tampoco resulta desagradable (y _eso sí_ es toda una sorpresa). Kimi lo mira con cierto dolor en sus facciones y él se resiste a preguntarle un hosco «Qué». Está tratando de ser educado, supone. No obstante está el hecho de que sus labios han bailado sobre los suyos una fracción de tiempo sin pedirle permiso, que ha sido cualquier cosa menos racional al actuar, que ella misma le ha provocado sin intención y no es justo si lo culpa.

Porque es algo estúpido, es algo infantil, es– (algo que lo hace sentir vivo).

— ¿A qué ha venido eso? —Inquiere Kimi al recomponerse. Un poco y ya.

— A nada en particular —responde, y tras un rato—. Tenía ganas. Y curiosidad —la observa de reojo—, ¿por qué?, ¿no te ha gustado?

— N-no. Estuvo... bien —admite.

Bien. Claro. Nishiki prefiere no pensar en ello. En que él es un ghoul, y ella una muñeca más en la tienda del mundo. En que se les acabará el tiempo para jugar pronto. En que está cometiendo el mismo error que su hermana en antaño.

Confraternizar con el enemigo.

—enamorarse—.

 **X**

Ella está hueca aún así. Y él la va llenando.

(con sus sonrisas perezosas y en código, con sus salidas a pasear, con las tardes en que pasan el día entero viendo películas que Nishio opina son terribles, con las tomadas de manos sutiles y evanescentes, con los besos robados de una caja fuerte que hace tum-tum-tum). Lo que Nishiki desconoce es que ella lo llena a cambio igual. Ante sus toques tentativos y suaves, donde Kimi le pasa los índices y los pulgares sobre su torso desnudo y se maravilla con el lenguaje de su piel, ese que aprende con fluidez rápidamente. Y Nishiki no es capaz de considerar eso más como un divertimento o un pasatiempo, es peligroso.

Ese sentimiento. Él mismo. Todo.

Por eso cuando se retuerce en agonía y sólo ve pájaros en sus párpados semi abiertos, y murmura palabras inentendibles no duda en lanzarse sobre ella al oírla llegar y tampoco duda al arrancar su carne (tan jugosa, tan fresca, tan– ¡nononono!). Incluso si ella sigue diciendo cosas tontas, cosas que giran en torno a flores y tristezas y algo como que no le importa si la asesina ya que le dio vida de nuevo sólo con hablarle al estar ella más necesitada que nunca tiempo atrás. Nishio se detiene, deja de morder, y de respirar y–

 _Ah, qué absoluto fiasco_.

—... No me importaría ser traicionado por ti, Kimi.

–le sonríe con sus esquirlas centelleando.

No puede evitar mirarla y que las estrellas le caigan encima. Es absolutamente ridículo.

Kimi lo abraza, todavía goteándole sangre del hombro, casi con timidez.

— Shh —él entierra el rostro en su cuello, aspira su olor a azucena y paz— está bien Nishiki, todo bien.

Y eso es una mentira.

Pero asimismo un consuelo.

 **X**

Así que Nishiki le cree. Se insta a creerle.

 **X**

Porque es Kimi, porque no le interesa si él es un monstruo mientras sea él, porque si extiende la palma de su mano le recorre a ella la cicatriz de cenizas y le dibuja una disculpa sincera, porque se tienen el uno al otro, porque ella le regala sus latidos y esta ocasión él sí puede acariciarle las costillas, una a una, como un xilófono —son de algodón, y tiemblan ante su toque—, porque ella quiere alimentarlo con su afecto, devolverle el favor y salvarle la vida y vivir para salvarlo.

Se siente como si tuviese un sol debajo de su piel y él se quemase.


End file.
